Because I Want You
by cherrymelodie
Summary: Light and L are in the headquarters late one night when Light realises just how messy an eater L is. LxLight, lemon one-shot.


**Light and L are in the headquarters late one night when Light realises just how messy an eater L is. LxLight, lemon one-shot.**

**Warning: Language, sex scenes, spoilers.**

**A/N: This is just pointless lemon, I'm practicing to see how good I can write ^^'' Advice and critique will be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much! ^_^**

Light scrolled through the screen of the computer as his eyes constantly shut themselves and he had to open them with much effort. He realised after a while he wasn't even reading the information about the Kira case but just staring blankly, he couldn't care less. It was bloody four in the morning and he couldn't go to sleep because he was handcuffed to L, who was still rapidly working away while stopping to eat some cake once in a while. Light glared at the irksome man from the side of his eye in crabbiness from the lack of sleep, 'It's all that damn sugar…' Light thought grumpily to himself as he continued to stare at the scrolling page in front of him.

L noticed the strange behaviour of the young man sitting beside him as he watched Light mindlessly scroll page after page of information. He swivelled his seat to face the boy and took another bite of his delicious strawberry cheesecake and looked up to find the delicious young man sitting across from him.

"Is Light-kun alright? He seems to be in another world…" L asked curiously, swallowing the last remains of his cheesecake, it will be sorely missed…

Light turned to him with a pathetic look in his eyes, which was apparently meant to be a glare directed at L, the owl-eyed man simply tilted his head in question at the younger man.

"You have crumbs on your lips" Light stated blankly and L lifted his hand to his face to try and brush them away, "Nope, still there"

Light swivelled his seat closer to L and licked his own thumb and lightly rubbed at L's bottom lip until the crumbs and icing had disappeared - normally he'd never do this for hygiene reason, but he was too tired to give a flying fuck - his thumb paused, resting on L's lip slightly and Light moved his eyes up to look at L in this eyes, realising just what he was doing.

L stared back in what seemed to be… happiness? And Light got lost in the dark swirl that was L's irises as he unconsciously leaned closer to L until he could feel L's breathing tickle his face. L broke the space between them and crushed his lips against Light's. Light moaned very quietly when he felt his lips rub against L's as he kissed him back. He was about to stroke his tongue over L's bottom lip when L suddenly created a space between them again.

"Is Light-kun aware of what he is doing?" L asked breathily as he saw Light's face contort into disappointment.

"Yes, I'm very much aware and would like to continue" Light answered almost impatiently as he hastily pressed his lips against L's again, eager to feel the contact. He was about to continue with licking L's bottom lip when L beat him to it and a moan escaped Light's mouth and it hummed into L's mouth.

They're tongues battled, both wanting to gain dominance when L lifted his hand to bury it into Light's soft locks of honey-coloured hair causing L's empty plate that once held cheesecake to fall on the floor, Light got distracted by the sound which allowed L to steal the dominance.

Light had to refuse the urge to grin as he knew a competition had started between him and L to see who would win dominance over the other. Light allowed himself to be dominated by L's tongue just now as it swirled in Light's mouth causing him to make more noises from the sensation L was giving him.

L ended the kiss and stood up as Light looked up at him with mild annoyance, L walked away tugging on the chain when Light realised what L was doing - taking him to the bedroom.

Light's now awakened senses felt every shiver run up his spine at the thought of him and L… Together in the bed that now stood before him. L turned to face him with a serious look on his face and Light knew the words he was going to as before it left those lovely lips of his.

"Do you want to do this?" L asked seriously, expecting to wait for Light's response but was surprised when Light kissed him again, pushing him onto the bed so he was leaning over him. L looked up at Light still in surprise when Light bent down to whisper into L's ear.

"I want _you…_" he whispered huskily breathing heavily, causing L's hair to tickle at his neck. L all but jumped Light at those words and kissed him hungrily, wanting so much more. Light dominated L as he leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, pressing their bodies closer together. L's body squirmed underneath Light's and he melted from the hot passionate way Light was currently kissing him. Their tongues massaged one another's until Light started kissing down L's face and jaw line towards his ear, where he lightly kissed at the lobe and then gently nibbled on the soft piece of skin.

L all but squealed when he felt trembles run all down his body and back up when Light sucked on his ear. Light's hand trailed up L's top and ran his hand over his skin before rubbing one of L's already perk nipples with his thumb. L felt his face heating up and he decided Light had had enough dominance fun and he rolled himself and Light over onto the other side of the bed so L was now leaning over Light.

"My turn Light-kun…" L said quietly as he looked over Light's face and body with lust-filled eyes, Light looked back up at him with a flushed face which L thought was adorable, "My uke…"

Light's pink lips shaped into a pout as he knew L was right. L lowered himself towards Light's lips again to kiss him. His hand slowly unbuttoned Light's white shirt and opened it up to reveal a toned stomach and perky pink nipples. L kissed his way down Light's neck and chest before reaching a nipple to lightly lick and suck on the cherry-coloured bud. Light gasped and with a moan he closed his eyes as he felt his hands shake with excitement.

L stopped licking Light's nipple and continued his kissing trail down Light's stomach, his hand lifted to Light's other abandoned nipple to squeeze and rub at it. L kissed all the way to the hem of Light's trouser when his eyes looked up to find Light's face in an expression of pleasure. He smirked and with surprise to Light pressed his hand onto Light's crotch, where a growing arousal was making it's statement.

Light moaned L's name quietly, but L could hear and it made his own arousal twitch in anticipation. L's hand rapidly unzipped Light's trousers and pulled them down off his legs to leave him in only his boxers and unbuttoned shirt, after realising the difference between him and Light, he sat up to remove L's long sleeved top from his body, with the help of L.

L removed his own trousers and Light hungrily ran his eyes over L's slim waist with a pair of red boxers hanging dangerously loose from them. Light didn't have much time to savour the sight as L bent down again to capture Light's lips with his own, L's hand trailed down Light's stomach and under his boxer hem and Light almost choked on a gasp when he felt L's hand wrap around Light's arousal.

L's hand slowly pumped up and down on Light's member and Light's choked gasp escaped his mouth every time. L smirked when with one swift movement he removed Light's underwear from around his waist and threw it away to the other side of the room, he then pulled Light up into a sitting position to remove the unbuttoned shirt from Light's shoulders an he lay him back down.

Light, realising he was completely naked cringed away from L, he placed his arms over his body to hide his very obvious arousal. L gently removed his arms and placed them on his own hips where his boxers kept slipping slightly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Light-kun, you have a very beautiful body…" L whispered affectionately, lightly tracing Light's hips with his fingers, Light's hand remained on L's hips until he decided to pull them down and L's member sprang out from the material.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, which seemed like an eternity until both their arousals began to twitch with impatient anticipation, Light heard L breathe something very quietly but couldn't catch it due to the loud drumming he felt in his head from the exhilaration he felt from being so close to L with no clothes restricting them both.

L bent down and pressed a light peck on Light's lips before continuing with pumping Light's hard member with his hand, his other hand slowly stroked down Light's stomach and to the side of his hip before reaching his backside and lightly squeezed it, causing Light to jump in surprise. L looked Light straight in his eyes when his fingers reached Light's entrance, it lightly traced around it before slowly pushing it's way into the puckered hole. Light's face twitched in the slight discomfort but endured it because it wouldn't be like this for long.

L pushed another finger in and scissor them to stretch out the enclosure of skin, he gently added a third finger, watching Light's face for any signs that he should stop - nothing other than a discomfort which was normal. His finger moved around and bent to try and find that special spot. He realised he got it when Light shouted out a jumble of words, making just noise.

"L…!" Light gasped out as L continued to hit Light's prostate, he stopped after a few hits and released his fingers from Light's entrance. Light groaned out loud in annoyance at the loss of the amazing feeling. He opened his eyes to see L coating his own member in pre-cum, Light watched in wonder at the thought of how L would get his reasonably big member into Light's entrance. He gulped as he watched L position himself before it and trembles ran all over his body when he felt the arousal pressed lightly against his now prepared entrance.

"Is Light-kun sure that he's sure about this…?" Light nodded, quickly understanding L's bizarre way of asking if he was ready. L lifted Light's clenched fist from the blankets and kissed it softly and nuzzled his nose along his knuckles, Light smiled at him sweetly and closed his eyes and breathed out, signalling he was ready.

L nodded and pressed his impatient member into Light's entrance with a careful movement and flinched when he heard Light hiss quietly, he pushed in further until his member was fully engulfed by Light's tight entrance and he gasped himself at the feeling of the warm skin wrapping around him.

Light felt a searing pain at his lower back as L pushed into him and he thought his skin would rip apart, he tolerated the pain and opened his eyes to find L's position still, Light licked his lips.

"Move L…" Light groaned quietly and L started to move back out of him slowly before pushing back with a bit more force, he repeated this to try and find Light's prostrate again, L felt a trickle of sweat run between his shoulder blades as he felt unbelievable pleasure from moving in and out of Light.

Light could feel the pain turn to pleasure as L was close to hitting that spot when he finally did, Light all but screamed out L's name and L took Light's stiff member in his hand a pumped it quickly. They both stumbled together on the bed, moans eliciting from their lips. L's movement grew harder and faster and he felt Light's fingernails dig down on his back. Light continued moaning L's name loudly when he heard L huskily say something surprising.

"My name is.. L-Lawliet…" L said breathily and he hit into Light's pleasure point again and Light screamed out as his orgasm hit him and his seed shot out onto L's stomach and around the hand that was squeezing his member.

"Lawliet…!" Light's moan dragged out and quietened as his body trembled outwardly at the shattering orgasm continued through his body. L followed soon after as his orgasmic juices shot into Light's hot cave causing Light more pleasure, L collapsed onto L's body and kissed him clumsily as sweat ran down his neck, Light kissed him back and moaned L's true name again quietly.

L rolled over so he was lying beside Light and closed his eyes in pleasant bliss and turned to his side to face Light, his arms caught themselves around Light's waist to pull him closer. Light's eyelids blinked a couple of times before he smiled and got ready to close his eyes for sleep when something dawned on him.

"Lawliet…" Light let the foreign word leave his tongue and the man in question turn to look at Light with dreamy eyes, "What was it you said after you said I was beautiful…?"

L's face pondered for a moment, trying to remember when Light was talking about, his face nodded in realisation before he simply said.

"I told Light-kun I loved him" Light's eyes widened to look back at L's own wide eyes watching him for his reaction, Light's mouth was at loss for words so he simply leapt at L and kissed his lips passionately, he breathed out and smiled at the confused panda detective and said so quietly that only L could hear - even thought no on else was there.

"I love you too"

**D'awww… I love to end with sappy endings like that, when I read stuff with endings like that it always makes me fuzzy and warm inside ^_^ I'd very much appreciate for advice for this and if I get good responses I'll probably include lemons in my other story, which means the ratings will change ^^'' Oh yeah! A question to how any of you say Lawliet? I pronounce it as Law-lee-ett, how about you? ^_^ I'm too lazy to read this over for any mistakes because I just want to upload my first lemon, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes! D8 Thank you so much for reading! ^_^**


End file.
